


Luigi Tickles Mario

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story where a playful Luigi decides to tickle Mario. Be careful, as short as it may be, this story is so cute it hurts.Edit: Thanks for the 10+ kudos! ^v^
Kudos: 18





	Luigi Tickles Mario

"Oh, the ghosts were everywhere!" Luigi said, "and so many of them scared me so much!"

"Yeah, but you still managed to suck them up and get rid of them," said Mario. "You see, Luigi? That proves you can face your fears. If you just did that more often, one day you wouldn't be scared at all!"

"You think so?" Luigi asked, and Mario nodded. "Well, that's a good point..."

As Luigi thought about what to talk about next, an idea came to him - one that made him smile.

"I wonder if Mario is ticklish..." he thought. "Hopefully he wouldn't mind if I tickled him for just a few seconds..."

As weird as it sounded, Luigi thought it would also be fun to give it a try. But what if Mario knew it was coming? That probably wasn’t the case, but Luigi decided he had to distract him so he could have his chance. And so the green-hatted plumber pointed behind Mario.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Hmm?" Mario looked behind him for a moment, but didn't see anything unusual. But before he could say anything regarding that, Luigi placed both of his hands on Mario's sides and began wiggling his fingers about.

Mario's reaction was instant: first a gasp of surprise, and then some honestly adorable high-pitched laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!"

Luigi couldn't help but smile as he heard the laugh. So he continued tickling Mario as gently as possible, moving one hand over to his belly as he kept the other hand on his side. A couple of words escaped him; perhaps he couldn't resist.

"Coochie, coochie!"

"Hahahahaha, hahahahahahaha!!" For whatever reason, just hearing his brother tease him seemed to tickle Mario even more. Or maybe it was because his stomach was being tickled as well. Either way, he was still laughing from how much it tickled, and had to mention so. "L-Luigihihihi! It tickless!! Hahahahahahahaha!!"

After a few seconds, Luigi decided his ticklee had had enough and pulled both of his hands away from Mario. He stood where he was, holding his sides and panting.

"Oh... Mama... Mia..." Mario managed to say. "Did you have to, Luigi?"

Luigi chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, bro, I was just having some fun."

Mario smiled at his justification. "It's alright, bro. I guess I didn't see it coming... But I don’t mind. In fact, you can goof around with me all you want." He placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

Luigi smiled as well. "Thank you, Mario."

As Mario kept his hand on his brother's shoulder, however, he moved his hand down to just underneath his arm, causing Luigi to snicker and giggle a bit from the sensation. He moved away from Mario, blushing slightly.

"Aw, what? Can't I goof around, too?" Mario said with a chuckle. "It's not like I'm paying you back or anything... Besides, having fun together is what friends and bros do."

Luigi let this sink in for a moment, and then smiled. "Not wrong there..."


End file.
